


Mini Padfoot

by reguluscore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Harry Potter, Bisexual Ron Weasley, Everyone lives, Fred is also an idiot, Fred is made fun of a lot, George is a Idiot, Harry is a Little Shit, M/M, Oblivious Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin Lives, Remus has the same son, Remus is a good dad, Sassy Remus Lupin, Sirius Black Lives, Sirius has a son, but it is out of love okay, except james, this is a mess, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reguluscore/pseuds/reguluscore
Summary: "If I remember correctly, you said to get him fucked.""As in DRUNK.""Well, you could have been more specific."
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this story is a complete mess so please do not take it seriously i am NOT a writer and am doing this for my own pleasure cause there is nowhere near enough fics for us boys :p

"Now see, I just don't think it's necessary for me to transfer to Hogwarts, of all places, I'm perfectly fine in my small muggle school where nobody speaks to me." 

"Sorin, for the last time. We are going to Hogwarts." Remus sighed, while finishing the cup of tea in his hand. "Stop fussing over it."

"Stop fussing? I am NOT fussing. I am simply stating how I think it is illogical for us both to go when YOU'RE the one with a job. I have no obligations." Sorin sniffed, turning his head in the same snotty way Sirius did when he was 15. 

"You have obligations as my son to do what I tell you, we're going." His tone left no room for argument, but that has never once in his 14 years of life, stopped Sorin.

"Well, would dad make me go?" He knew it was a low blow, but it always got him what he wanted.

"Yes, actually. He was making bets with James on which house you would be in before you could even talk." There was a glint in his eyes, and Sorin huffed.

Yea, that sounded like his dad. Sorin met Remus' eyes with a glare, that he only held for 5 seconds, before sighing and getting up from his chair. Practically dragging his feet down the halls, since he knew it annoyed his dad, he smirked when he heard Remus sigh.

"Have fun packing!" Git.

He didn't understand. They were FINE here, in their 2 bedroom apartment, in a small village in Malta. It was far from perfect, the sun woke him up at 5 everyday, their neighbors never seemed to stop partying. The living room window never shut all the way, and it constantly smelt like muggle drugs. There was a kid next door that always bothered him too much about his scars too. The muggle school he went to was small and kind of gross, but he had friends. Granted, he couldn't do much with them. Remus had a nice job at a cafe down the road. Things were fine here, it was home. Or well, was home. Since he had to up and move now.

And to Hogwarts, of all bloody places. The same place that locked his dad up in a shack for YEARS. Run by the same man who undoubtedly could have handled that situation better. And Sorin was expected to just, be okay with it? He wasn't sure why his dad even took the job. Surely there were other people who could do it. Why would he even want to be there? Sorin reckoned if he was Remus, he would stay as far from that place as possible. But his dad was always sort of a mildly horrid decision maker.

Sighing, he looked around his room. It wasn't grand or anything. A bed, and a small desk filled with his wand, books from both muggle school and magical, and a few records Remus kept from his teenage days. But his walls, oh that was his favorite part of his room. Pictures of his dads, and their friends filled his walls from ground to ceiling. Most were from when his dad's were in Hogwarts, no younger than 12, but no older than 17. Random pictures, that would never make sense to someone who didn't know the stories behind them.

But there were others too. A few pictures from the day he was born, one with James holding him, with a huge smile on his face. One of him, Lily, Marlene, and Mary. And his favorite, a picture taken the moment his dads held him for the first time. Remus likes to say he wasn't crying, but he was.

Sorin didn't remember Sirius all that well, but from the pictures, that one specifically, he knew his dad loved him more than anything. There was a small smile on his face, and he held him like he was afraid to drop him. Like he was valuable, fragile.

There was also pictures from when Harry was born, apparently Sorin and him were close, practically like brothers. There were pictures of Lily and Remus holding them, and pictures of the "baby race", where Sirius and James thought it was a good idea to see which baby could crawl faster. Sorin won, obviously. Was never a fair race, as Sorin was a year and 2 months older than Harry, but that never seemed to stop the adults.

There were older picture too. From when he was 5, and Remus took him to the ocean for the first time. And a picture from when he was 11, when he first got his wand, not that he ever did magic before that, but it was a big thing. Many, many pictures he'd taken on a muggle camera through the past 3 years.

But there wasn't just pictures. Rip out pages of poems, and notes his dad left for him through the years. There was drawings of dragons and brooms, golden snitches and stars. There was stupid things like, "the marauders are cooler than you" taken from a old notebook of James. And a very messy magic reenactment of a David Bowie song, Sirius enchanted a picture to sing whenever it was looked at.

That wall was his prized possession. And now he had to take it all down. Bugger.

"This is so dumb. Stupid, stupid, stupid. YEA! Let's get up and move across the country! YEA let's make you start a whole new school! HELL YEA! This is such a good idea!!"

"I know you're mocking me brat." Oh piss off, stupid natural werewolf senses. Can't have anything in this house.

He huffed, blowing a strand of hair out of his face. This was going to be so much work.

"...DAD" Sorin did not yell, just, enhanced his voice.

"YEA?"

"COME HERE FOR A SECOND" He could practically hear his dad sigh as he walked down the hall, _ha, serves you right, making me take all this down._

"Yes, my oh so dear son who must desperately need my assistance because why else would he be unable to walk down the hall and talk to me like a normal person?" Yea, and he wonders where Sorin gets his attitude from. 

"Please oh dear father, explain to me why we are packing in JUNE, when school does not start until SEPTEMBER. We don't even have that much stuff." He exasperated, throwing his arms up in frustration. 

"I truly think you only hear what you want to hear, and block out the rest." Remus sighed, Sorin smirked. "I already told you. We've got to go early so we can settle in. And contrary to popular belief, I have never taught anyone anything, so I'd like to speak to some of the professors."

"Never taught anyone anything? Lies, you taught me how to not get caught stealing." 

"And I regret it everyday of my life." He deadpanned. 

"But dad. Is it necessary to go in JUNE. I'll be so bored for 3 bloody months!" But even Sorin knew that was not a valid excuse. 

"Hogwarts is a massive castle you'll have almost completely to yourself. I'm sure you'll find _something."_ Sorin thought back to all the stories Remus told him about what Sirius and James, and him, the worst of all, got up to in said castle, and grinned. 

"I suppose you may be right." He turned around, picking up a few books off the floor, "I reckon you're practically telling me to find trouble."

"I said no such thing you heathen." Remus tutted, sitting on Sorin's bed. 

It was quiet for a bit, Sorin pushing all his book together on his desk, and Remus looking at the enchanted stars he has on his ceiling. There was a feeling in the air, hard, tension than Sorin did not want to talk about. 

"Sor, I know you don't want to leave." Ah, there it is. 

"It's fine dad, really."

"No," Remus sighed, "It's not. I know how you feel about Hogwarts, and I know it probably won't be easy being there. But-"

"Dad really, it's fine. The only reason I don't like it is because what that school did to you. But if you can look past it, so can I." Sorin smiled, it was tight and slightly forced, but he really hated emotional interactions. 

"Okay...but sti-" Interrupted, once again. 

"Dad! Please stop worrying, I hate deep conversations. I'll be fine, you'll be fine. AND we get to see Harry, so things will be _fine_." He turned, finally looking at his dad, seeing him smiling back at him.

"Okay, okay. We're done. Do you want any help?" 

"Nope, all good here. You should go sort through the disaster you call the living room." Grinning once again at Remus before he shook his head and walked out the door. 

Sorin sighed. Neither of them were ever good with conversations that needed to be had. Nor were they good with emotions. Most of the time the ran circles around whatever the issue was till it passed, or something bigger came up. He hated even thinking about all that emotional baggage they both have and will continue to receive until they die. 

Well, he reckoned, the room wasn't going to pack itself. He might as well get started at some point. 

-

6 days and exactly 12 trips to the dumpster, Sorin and Remus were, reluctantly, ready to go. Their apartment looked empty now, the only thing staying is the couch neither of them could get down the stairs. The walls were empty, the counters cleared. It was suppose to be super depressing but all Sorin could think is,

"This is the cleanest our house has ever been. Look! You can actually see that corner now!" Sorin grinned, lightening any dark mood either of them could have had. 

"Oh shove off, it was not THAT bad." Remus argued.

"Dad, you had not one, not two, but THREE stacks of books, as tall as ME. It was that bad." Snickering, Sorin turned to close the door behind them. Forever. Ew. 

"You ready to fuck shit up?" Sorin smirked, looking at his dad's glare.

"Mouth." He deadpanned, as IF, he swears more than anyone. 

Sorin sighed, "You ready to mess things up?" He cringed, yeah that would not work. 

Remus laughed, shaking his head, "You really have to work on that. You'll loose house points for your language."

"Excuse me, but WHO did I learn it from? Oh yea, YOU. Mr, "bloody hell, we've got no fucking bread." so you have no room to talk." Sorin stuck his tongue out at his dad before running off to the apparation point. 

He won't lie, now that it's the day of. He is quiet nervous. They lived in that apartment for 3 bloody years. Surrounded by the same people, the same noises, the same everything. Sorin hasn't lived in the wizarding world since he was 7! He was definitely not fit for this. 

Of course he knew about magic, he was bloody brilliant at it too. The Black family was known for something, and that would be how powerful the magic running through their bloodline was. And powerful, Sorin was indeed. His magic was absolutely the thing he was most proud of. Remus taught him things that 17 year olds in the Wizarding world wouldn't even be permitted to know. Powerful and smart. Sorin was probably better than Lily was at this age, and that, was saying something. 

But none of that really mattered, not now. He couldn't use the magic he wielded, not often anyways. In Malta there was no Ministry of Magic, since there was no magic around. He was free to use his magic as he wanted, and he did. But Hogwarts was bound to be different, in more ways then one. 

For instance, he was a Black first and foremost. That surely would not go over well with people. And if he even thought about using magic outside of class, the whole wizarding world would probably think he was out to kill someone. 

Hell, he'd have to watch his back more often then not. Some people will want revenge for things he had no part in. 

He knew this all though, and was well prepared for the logical sense of things. He knew how to stay quiet, stay hidden, use enough magic to get by, but no more to get caught. He knew he'd have to watch what he said, what he did. He knew his magic was overwhelming for most people. He knew it all he did. 

Didn't mean he had to like it. Any of it. 

How was he even suppose to make any bloody friends when everyone is bound to be scared of him? It was hard enough in the muggle world, with his shoulder length hair, and the long scar covering half his face. But wizards? Witches? They would be far more judgmental. 

Sorin was so caught up in his own thoughts, he didn't realize Remus had caught up with him. 

"Ready?"Remus asked, holding out his arm. 

Sorin grabbed it. 

"I suppose I have no choice. To Hogwarts."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorin and Remus make it to Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man do i hate writing . it is so bad PLS. maybe i'll get better as the time goes on idk.  
> ALSOOOOOO today i had a cameo call with the oliver phelps so pls work with me this is horrible i was emotionally unstable

Hogwarts. A wonderful place to many wizards. 

"Looks like a random castle to me." Sorin shrugged. 

_It looks a little creepy_ , he thought, brushing off his shoulder. Apparently, you still could not apperate into the school, so they landed right outside the wards. 

"Well you'll be living in said castle so act more excited." Remus huffed, picking up his bag and string to walk towards the school. 

"I don't understand why we landed so far way, couldn't we be at least-" Sorin looked around, seeing Remus a few strides ahead of him.

"HEY! Don't just leave me here?" Stupidly long legs, Sorin curses his father for giving his the short genes. 

Remus laughed as his son caught up to him, breathing dramatically. He took a moment to look around, he hadn't been to the school since they graduated, a good 15 years ago. It still looked the same, really. No changes to the quidditch field they spent so many nights on, nor had the grass completely grown back from a prank gone wrong in their 5th year. The stars still looked the same from down there as well. 

Sorin looked at his dad, to see the same look in his eyes he got when a certain Queen song was played, or he sees a man with dark hair and round glasses walk past them on the street. Sorin wished he could see what Remus did as he looked at the school, but he didn't. He saw a castle that could use remodeling, a lake that was probably fair to dangerous for children, and he's pretty sure he saw a half horse half man, _a centaur you fucking idiot,_ back by the forest. 

Looking back at Remus, seeing the underlying pain flash through his eyes as he titled his head to the stars, Sorin thinks maybe he doesn't want to see what his dad is. 

Trying to lighten the mood, or just to get that look off Remus' face, Sorin spoke once more. 

"Dad? You reckon Dumbledore will be in his sleeping robes when we make it in there?" He grinned, seeing his dad shake his head, laughing.

"I'm sure he'll be in regular clothes Sor, not everybody goes to bed at 8 like you." 

"What is THAT suppose to mean, I simply like my beauty sleep." Sorin huffed, glaring at Remus, who smirked.

"Old man." He snickered, before taking a few extra steps, knowing Sorin did not walk nearly as fast as he did. 

"Fuck you." Sorin coughed, catching up, he really should get in shape if this was going to become a regular thing. 

But he didn't actually mind all that much, because his dad was smiling and laughing, and that was far more important than the fact that he had to jog to keep up with him. 

It took a total of 20 minutes till they entered the school itself, only tobe greeted by the Headmaster himself. 

"Remus Lupin! How was the trip?" Albus Dumbledore. In his purple robes and long grey beard looking absolutely horrifying, because who needs _that_ long of a beard. He stood tall and powerful, but he had an ugly glint in his eyes as he clapped a hand on Remus' shoulder and smiled. Yeah, Sorin didn't like this guy.

"It was okay Dumbledore, thank you for having us." And Sorin shut out the rest of that conversation. 

Leave it to his dad to be nice and friendly to the same man that practically raised him and his friends to die fighting battles adults should have been fighting. Sickening really, Sorin couldn't stand being in the same room as him, let alone look the man in the eye and _smile_. 

Instead, Sorin looked around. He assumed they were in the grand hall, as it had what looked like lunch tables lined up. Not in the way muggles schools did, so everyone must have to sit together, gross. He hummed, looking up at the ceiling, or rather the sky. A simple charm that Sorin will happily change during his stay here because who wants to look at the sky, when you could look at a quidditch game.

There were plenty of floating lights, which should be a real safety hazard with irresponsible wizards running around, really. But it did look rather, aesthetically pleasing. Kind of stupid though. 

"Sorin?" 

"Huh?" Snapping out of his trance as he heard his dad. 

"Dumbledore said he'll show us around, is that okay?" Ah, good ol' Remus, but don't worry. A stupid old man would never ruin my mood, oh no. 

"Sure, yeah." He smiled, showing his dad he was fine, at least for now. 

He tuned them out once again, as the started walking through the castle, he was sure the headmaster was explaining where and what things were, but Sorin could figure that out himself later. Instead he looked around as they went. Recognizing a few things as they passed. 

The statue guarding a secret pass way to Honeydukes his dad told him about in one of his stories. 

A painting James and Sirius charmed to make fun of everyone who passed by, especially Slytherins. 

As the walked by a wall, Sorin stopped in his tracks. 

On his left, a small carving was made into the stone. 

_Marauders forever. J,S,R,P_

His breath hitched, as he ran his fingers over it. He laughed, ignoring the tears in his eyes. 

His dads, his uncle, did that. 

It seemed surreal at first. Hearing his dads stories. Knowing is one thing, seeing, being, is another. 

His dad's, and his uncle Prongs stood right where he was, and carved these words into stone. Probably not much older than he was now, before running off to do whatever they did. But they were there, in this hallway. Sorin hoped if he focused hard enough, he could still feel their magic. But he knew better, it had been years and years since it was made, there was no lingering magic, no lingering anything. They were gone, after all. 

Taking a step back, shaking his head, he looked up at Dumbledore and his dad, who both looked a bit concerned. 

"Sorry, lets go." He smiled. 

He knew his dad would ask later, he knew he'd either have to lie or tell him what he was thinking. He knew it would be a conversation he was not willing to have, not tonight, not after traveling so far, so he kept smiling. As the walked through the rest of the castle. 

Eventually, Sorin couldn't tell how long it had been, they made it to where they would be staying. He sniffed, looking at the rather small and dusty place. 

"We'll have to clean tomorrow mate." He shook his head in disgust. 

Remus laughed, saying goodbye to Dumbledore.

"I think you can stand it for one night." He sighed, "It is pretty gross though." 

"Of all places in this castle, why did he give us such a place? I reckon he has house elves or I don't know, _magic_ , to clean a place up." Sorin picked, setting his bag down on top of the boxes they had sent earlier. 

"Yes yes, and you can complain to him all you want tomorrow, right now? Sleep, it's like 10, I reckon you're dead on your feet." Remus grinned, throwing his jacket over the couch, which was also filled with dust. 

"I do not appreciate your sass tonight Father." Sorin glared, crossing his arms, "Maybe _you_ should go to bed." 

"Can't go to bed if you keep talking shit." He called from further in the flat like place.

 _One day_ , he snarled, **_one day_**. 

"Stop pouting and go to sleep you git, you can explore tomorrow." Remus had his fatherly voice on again, well fine then. 

Sorin didn't even bother changing out of his muggle clothes, they were already comfortable enough. He found a small room down the hall, and basically flopped onto the bed. No bother with a blanket. he shut his eyes. 

He could hear Remus in the other room, humming softly as he probably went through his own things to go to sleep. And smiled, letting himself be lulled into the dark by his father's version of _Lay all your love on me_. 

He fell into a silent sleep, one thing on his mind. 

Was everyday in this school going to be as draining as the past few hours? 


End file.
